Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is a video game character in the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-hero of sorts in the series. She also has forty-one Servbots at her command. History Similar to Roll Caskett, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. She is in charge of building all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Gustaff, Gesellschaft, and even her adorable Servbots. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has always been Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and mother of the Servbots, who she treats just like children (which they basically are). Although Tron will not admit it, she also has a huge crush on her not so arch-rival, MegaMan Trigger. Personality Even if she is half antagonist and half protagonist sometimes she has a love interest of MegaMan Trigger, and since she has shown some proper morals throughout the series (such as helping Mega Man out in Main Gate in MML) this would make her an "anti heroine" of sorts, she's a genius at mechanics and builds all the machines that the Bonne family uses in their schemes. She's very feisty and hot-headed, as well as extremely crafty. Many people who have only played Mega Man Legends may get the impression that Tron is nothing more than a bossy slave master to her Servbots. However, it is quite clear in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne that she is very much a maternal figure to them. Although at times she rules the Servbots with an iron fist, she is also just as quick to warmly praise and reward them when they do a good job and is very comforting to them when necessary. Trivia * Tron is very popular and has appeared in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, a mech seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. Tron uses the same mech in Namco x Capcom. * She is somewhat afraid of dogs, as shown in Mega Man Legends, where she runs and scales a lamp post to get away from a small puppy, who is later shooed off (or in the Japanese version, kicked) by MegaMan Trigger (also known as MegaMan Volnutt). * Tron has a crush on Volnutt, although she does try to keep that fact as candid as possible. In this same vein, she is also somewhat jealous of Roll Caskett, who also harbors feelings of love towards Volnutt (whether these feelings are romantic or not is up to speculation since Volnutt and Roll are adopted brother and sister). In Mega Man Legends 2, Tron devises a scheme to make it appear as if Roll no longer cared for Volnutt, a plot which quickly fell through when Roll managed to contact him, and Tron was later defeated. * As stated before, Tron harbors jealousy towards Roll Caskett. This is because of two reasons, one being that Roll Caskett is a rival for the affections of Volnutt, and the other being Roll's aptitude in technical know-how and overall brilliance, which rivals Tron's own abilities. * Tron has somewhat of a split personality, especially when it comes to her loyal Servbots. She can be kind and motherly towards them in one moment, and extremely angry in the next (especially when the Servbots goof up, which is often.) This relationship is emphasized throughout the Legends series, but is more focused on in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. * The skulls on her earrings and shirt bear a resemblance to Jack Skellington although this may be a coincidence, as the Bonne family uses a stylized, circular skull in all their designs. This link is very unlikely. During battle, a similar symbol is generally used to represent a non-specific Bonne-units health bar. * The skulls on her shirt might also be a reference to Dr. Wily, as he did use them on his designs for some time. In fact, some fans sees Tron Bonne as a female version of Dr. Wily, as she's expert engineer and is always attacking MegaMan Volnutt with new robots and gadgets. * The skulls on her outfit may also be a reference to her last name Bonne, which is pronounced as "Bone" in the Japanese language, giving Tron a musical referenced name of Tron Bone (trombone), as well as the fact they are pirates of sorts. * In the latest trailer, Tron Bonne has been confirmed as a character in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * Tron Bonne appears to be a rival character for X-23 as she was confirmed after she was. Artwor Mvc2-tron-bonne.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Tron breathe.gif|Tron Bonne's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters